


Mad world

by Pink__Ink



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, 权色交易
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:17:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20872175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink__Ink/pseuds/Pink__Ink
Summary: 关于Ross是如何答应给Tony36小时的





	Mad world

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权：梗不属于我，且我不知道原梗归属，如果原梗作者不同意会删掉

Tony无法控制地颤抖了一下，这点细微的失控换来的是Natasha存疑的一瞥，Tony竭力稳住了身子，扶着右臂对Natasha说：“我胳膊好痛，这是正常的吗？”  
女特工没有说话，Tony不知道自己是否瞒过了她，该死的，刚刚在卫生间的时候他明明已经和Ross说了不能有痕迹，不然Natasha一定会能够看出来——Ross确实没有在他皮肤表面留下痕迹，只是在他体内塞了个无伤大雅的小玩意儿。  
他可以拒绝的，他当然可以，或者他可以现在就回卫生间把它拿出来。但不。他知道Ross想看什么，说不定那个人现在就在监控屏幕前欣赏着他狼狈地掩饰，他得演好这个，不让Natasha看出来的同时讨好Ross。  
他在受折磨和煎熬，但那又如何，这是他应得的不是吗。

“我想，你也不愿意在队友面前丢人，让她知道你到底是怎样一个下流的货色吧？”Ross用手指将那枚小小的跳蛋慢条斯理地从穴口向里推着，另一只手抓着Tony的头发，将收拾的整齐漂亮的亿万富翁按在卫生间冰冷的墙上，那会扯乱他精心梳理的发型，但没关系，Tony会再次打理好自己的，他总是如此，在受伤后用化妆品遮住伤疤，做完那件事后也会整理好每一条衣褶，只因他在人前必须保持光鲜亮丽。  
那并不太难进去，Tony只是草草清理了流到外面的那些液体，小穴里面仍然残留着大量湿滑黏软的混合液体，Tony忍不住想，国务卿就这么把手指放进来，也不怕脏了手，随后又自嘲的笑了笑，再汇聚起来的眼神已经带上了几分嘲讽：“但我之前还不知道我们的国务卿是一个变态，出门都会在兜里装着跳蛋，哈？”他的尾音有些颤抖漂浮，因为很明显他惹恼了Ross，那根手指猛得推进，将跳蛋推到了深处，但Tony忍住了那些呻吟和闷哼。  
“对付你这种人，Stark，就得做好准备。”Ross松开了一直抓着Tony头发的手，另一只手也缓缓撤了出来。一旦失去强制的拉力，Tony的头立刻有气无力地垂了下去，他现在连抬起头给Ross翻个白眼的力气都不剩了，只能看着地砖，听着Ross推开隔间门的声音和远去的脚步声。  
Tony重新锁住了隔间的门锁，一边调整着呼吸一边让后面慢慢放松，适应着被强行塞进去的异物。实话说他现在最想做的是立刻把它拿出来然后好好洗个热水澡，把肠道里残留的那些肮脏液体和附着在他大腿上半干的精液都洗干净，但Ross说二十小时后他会来检查的，检查的要求是“一切都和我走的时候一样”，这也就意味着Tony什么也不能做，他可以悄悄搞点小动作然后在Ross检查之前再把它塞回去吗，当然可以，但他不敢拿这个冒险，毕竟国务卿的原话还包括如果二十四小时后他没有得到满意的结果的话，他就会立刻派人追捕Rogers，况且，鬼知道Ross有没有在上面加装什么小装置——温度传感器这类的，这样Tony一拿出来他就会知道，然后他就可以名正言顺地立刻派兵了。  
不，不行。  
他又做了几次深呼吸，尽量自然地走出了隔间，忽视双腿间诡异的感觉。他站在镜子前重新整理了头发和衣领，衬衫的扣子仍然只扣了最下面几颗，是的他故意的，当然了。  
他从一开始就深深敞着领口，方便国务卿一伸手就能摸到他的乳头。现在它们已经被玩到有些肿痛了，和布料不算太软的衬衫一磨擦就会产生微弱的刺痛，直接刺进他的大脑，让他为此战栗。  
Tony咬住了嘴唇，抬头看着镜子里的自己，直到他确定从他现在的外表来看，没有人能看出十几分钟之前他做了什么。

但他没想到国务卿会恶劣到这个地步，Tony敢肯定Ross不只是突然打开了遥控开关那么简单，那个混蛋肯定直接推到了最高档—— 这让他再也无法克制地颤抖了起来，就仅仅一下，但坐在他对面的可是世界顶级的女特工，一点异常都足够让她看出端倪了。  
他不安地抚摸着领口露出来的锁骨，祈祷着那个关于胳膊酸痛的谎话有足够的说服力，那应该会有的因为他的胳膊现在确实疼的要死，但等着他的是另一场硬仗，从这里到那里，没有停歇，毕竟在他宣布他为世界和平负责时这就已经是注定的了，再一次，又是他自找的，仿佛他最擅长的事情就是自找罪受一般。  
他看见Natasha叹了一口气，朝他走过来，他紧张地缩起肩膀，却只是得到了一个轻拍：“你还好吗？”  
“Always.”


End file.
